The goal of the Recruitment Core is to recruit and hire committed health disparities basic, clinical or behavioral researchers in order to support Meharry Medical College's research vision of developing real solutions to conditions disproportionally affecting minority populations. The Recruitment Core will leverage our Research Endowment Funds, the Investigator Development and the Administrative Cores of this proposal in order to continue to advance disparities research at Meharry. The Recruitment Core will be implemented through the following specific aims: 1) Hire two independent mid-career or senior scientists to provide additional mentorship. 2) Together with the RCMI faculty team, mentor junior faculty and senior post-docs in health disparities research Retention of the recruited faculty will be supported by careful attention and support for their research leveraging funds from this core. Additionally the senior faculty will benefit from a robust Research Infrastructure Core including a Biostatistics Core as well as a strong Community Engagement Core. We are confident that we will recruit faculty members with high caliber who will be attracted by our mission and are committed to join us to address health disparities research. !